Shiawase Biyori
Shiawase Biyori (幸せ日和), translated as "Happy Weather", is a Geten no Hana character image song. It is performed by Kensho Ono who voices Ieyasu Tokugawa in the series. Players will hear a shortened version of it in the game during the credit movie of Ieyasu's good ending sequences. Credits :Lyrics: Aya Harukazu :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :Chorus: Mari Yoshida :Universal Music record label Lyrics Kanji= :青い空に浮かぶ綿雲 :髪を揺らす穏やかなそよ風 :隣りでほほ笑む　あなたの優しい笑顔 :陽だまりのような :あたたかなこの何気ない瞬間が :永遠につづいてくように　変わらぬように :同じ気持ちを　愛しい気持ちを :共に感じていたい :ありふれた日々かもしれないけれど :そっと　感じる　この幸せ :空に響く鳥のさえずり :陽射しのなか風に舞う花びら :隣りに寄り添う　あなたの一途な瞳 :暗闇のような :先の見えないこんな時代だけれど :永遠に守りつづけるから　離さないから :同じ世界を　愛しい世界を :共に歩んでいきたい :繋いだこの手　強く強く握りしめ　歩いてゆこう :同じ未来を　愛しい未来を :共に築いていきたい :ささやかな夢かもしれないけれど :きっと　叶える　この幸せ :春夏秋冬と変わりゆく季節 :町も人も何もかも　移ろいゆくけど :どんな時も　力の限り　あなたを守り通すから :同じ世界を　愛しい世界を :共に歩んでいきたい :繋いだこの手　強く強く握りしめ　歩いてゆこう :同じ未来を　愛しい未来を :共に築いていきたい :ささやかな夢かもしれないけれど :きっと　叶える　この幸せ |-|Romaji= :aoi sora ni ukabu watagumo :kami wo yurasu odayakana soyokaze :tonari de hohoemu anata no yasashii egao :hidamari no youna :atatakana kono nanigenai shunkan ga :eien ni tsuzuiteku youni kawaranu youni :onaji kimochi wo itoshii kimochi wo :tomo ni kanjiteitai :arifureta hibi kamoshiranaikeredo :sotto kanjiru kono shiawase :sora ni hibiku tori no saezuri :hizashi no naka kaze ni mau hanabira :tonari ni yorisou anata no ichizuna hitomi :kurayami no youna :saki no mienai konna jidai dakeredo :eien ni mamori tsuzukerukara hanasanaikara :onaji sekai wo itoshii sekai wo :tomo ni arundeikitai :tsunaida kono te tsuyoku tsuyoku nigirishime aruiteyukou :onaji mirai wo itoshii mirai wo :tomo ni kizuiteikitai :sasayakana yume kamoshirenaikedo :kitto kanaeru kono shiawase :shunhashuutou to kawariyuku kisetsu :machi mo hito mo nani mo kamo utsroiyukukedo :donna toki mo chikara no kagari anata wo mamori-tosukukara :onaji sekai wo itoshii sekai wo :tomo ni arundeikitai :tsunaida kono te tsuyoku tsuyoku nigirishime aruiteyukou :onaji mirai wo itoshii mirai wo :tomo ni kizuiteikitai :sasayakana yume kamoshirenaikedo :kitto kanaeru kono shiawase |-|English Translation= :On this sunny day, in which cottony clouds float above :and a gentle breeze rustles through my hair, :the smile I see beside me is your gentle smile :I wish this casual moment of affection :could last for eternity without changing :like the sunshine :I hope we can feel the same :sentiments of love together :These days may be commonplace, :but I feel such delicate happiness :On this day, where the birds chirp in the sky :and flower petals dance in the sunlight, :I feel you snuggle next to me and your earnest eyes looking back at me :I know we live in unpredictable times :as bleak as the dead of night, :but I want to forever protect you and I won't let you go :I want to walk together with you in the same world, :in this same lovely world :I tightly squeeze your hand in mine and walk with you :I want to see a future with you, :in this same lovely future :It might be a modest wish, :yet I believe this happiness will come true :The four seasons are always changing each year, :and the town, people and everything else may shift with them, :but I want to always protect you, as long as I am able and whenever I can :I want to walk together with you in the same world, :a lovely world with you :I tightly curl your hand in mine and walk with you :I want to see a future with you, :a lovely future with you :It might be a modest wish, :yet I believe this happiness will come true External Links *Official track listing *Free mp3 sample from CASTLEDOOR Inc. Category: Songs